Harry Potter and the Powers of the Ancients
by Hilel
Summary: Harry Potter was accused of the murder of the proved innocent Sirius Black, but the aurors sent to pick him up were found. dead. Sixth year fic, Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

* * *

  
_ **Harry Potter and the Powers of the Ancients**: Prologue_

**Disclaimer: **There are extremely few things within this fanfiction that you will find is mine. I stress, 'Fanfiction' because, indeed, I am but making a disastrerous try at creating a sixth-year story, based on the books, **Harry Potter**. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The awesome creator of the Harry Potter series. (This is not appearing again.)

**A/N:** Most spells used in this fanfiction have non-meaningful words created by me. Except the spell 'Avara Kedavra' the ressurection charm, taken from the hebrew, 'Avara Ke-Adavra' meaning 'I create as I speak'. The Avada Kedavra curse was also taken from the hebrew 'Avada Ke-Adavra' meaning 'I kill as I speak', but J.K. Rowling may have taken it from somewhere else.

Also, I do not have an especially good memory, so I may forget certain key events within the books, or within this story.

WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, INCLUDING, "THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX" THEN PLEASE LEAVE AND READ THEM NOW! I WILL NOT (CONCIOUSLY) EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING UNLESS IT IS NOT EXPLAINED (IN DETAIL) IN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

If you did not understand the earlier statement, you shouldn't even be here.

Well, Harry reading, reader. (P.S. That spelling mistake was on purpose)

-Hilel.  


* * *

The gently swaying, green grass covered the rolling hills. A few tall, evergreen, trees could be seen in the distance, seeming as if they could touch the sky. The white clouds periodically blocked out the sun's harshness as they floated in front of it, and moved away again. The peaceful surroundings seemed like they could be coming from a dream world. The horrible truth, that, in fact, it _was_ a dream land, would shatter the mind of the only human in this land.

The one person gazed lovingly at the sky, revelling in the soft touch of the wind on his face, his black hair ruffling slightly as the wind passed through it. His mind seemed far away, as his piercing, emerald green eyes were dull, and lifeless. 

He was startled out of his reverie as the world around him went dark, as if night had fallen in the blink of an eye. He looked around, unconcerned, this had happened many times since he had come here. He could never remember what happened during this time, however, as when he woke up again, it was a sunny day. However, he was becoming worried at what happened next. The air became cold, and he began shivering. A different life flashed before his green eyes, paralysing in it's sadness.

_"NO! Take me! Please, Take me instead!"_ He shivered again, nothing to do with the cold this time. He was remembering a past, one he would rather forget.

Harry Potter was waking up from his dementor induced slumber.  


* * *

  
Harry Potter had been held for almost six months in the cell in the ministry. They had been planning to send him to Azkaban Prison, but when the Dark Lord had broken into Azkaban to free Lucius Malfoy, and several of his other Death Eaters that had not broken out with the Lestranges, Cornelius had to send him to the holding cell, guarded by the few dementors he had left.

The Dark Lord had now started a campaign to attack, and destroy, Albus Dumbledore, and Hogwarts castle. He had, unfortunately, gained the assistance of many magical creatures, and had ample forces to destroy Hogwarts. Only the defensive wards that were on Hogwarts itself stopped him from attacking.

He growled as he remembered how _Potter_ had turned to the dark, how he had killed ten of his best aurors, which had turned the tide of the war, in Cornelius's eyes. (The war was ALWAYS in favor of the dark side, He, the concieted git, just thought that they were winning.) He smiled then, as he thought of how well his plan to make the wizarding world trust him even more had worked. He had sent an investigation as to why Potter was the only one unscathed at the battle in the Ministry of Magic. He had planted false evidence that it was Potter that had killed Black, and there was to be a trial. But Potter had killed the aurors ment to bring him to court. Showing his _true_ colors, and leaving no doubt about his allegiance. Just like Black himself.

"Open the doors." Cornelius ordered as he waltzed up to the cell holding the prisoner. The guards jumped to do his will. He smiled, they had indeed been put right in the palm of his hand. His incompetent act, while convincing, was not entirely true. It had saved him many times, when he should have been ousted from the position of Minister for Magic.

The heavy iron, outer door opened squeakily, as if it hadn't been opened in months, which, in truth, it hadn't. He didn't want the dementors terrorising the people, now did he? As he stepped inside the long, dark, hall, he nodded to the second guard, telling him to unlock the second door. On cue, a dementor glided up toward him from one side of the hall.

He shivered slightly at the cold the dementor brought with it, and tried to shut out the images that were flashing before his eyes. The second guard had unlocked the door by this time. He motioned for the dementor to follow him, as much as he wanted to be away from it, and stepped through the door - just as heavy as the last one.

There, on the floor, in tattered, dirty, wizards robes, was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

  



	2. The Escape

* * *

  
_**Harry Potter and the Powers of the Ancients: **Chapter One, The Escape._

**A/N:** Hello, Readers!

    I Have decided to create extremely large chapters from now on, as you can see. The first 4 chapters (excluding the Prologue) were put into this huge "Super Chapter", and the story was updated.     The reason for this is, I just read a fanfiction that had one hundred reviews after FIVE CHAPTERS. These chapters were not, however, "Super Chapters," being only slightly longer than mine.     I apologise for the longer wait for updates, but I have realised that readers are more likely to review long chapters, than short ones.     Happy reading,  
-Hilel.

* * *

  
    The malnourished figure twitched as he once again became concious, for the sixth time in as many months. He had spent most of his time incarcerated inside the dream world, unknowing, ignorant. The few times he woke up were when the dementors came in to give him his monthly food. They gave him enough food to last him the month, but only if he ate it, one bite a day.     He would have died in the second week had it not been for the dream world. It allowed him to keep his energy, so that he only needed that one plate of food a month. Several times, when the dementors came near him, his memories flashed to the day of his trial. Or, more accurately, the part where his friends, spoke of how violent he was, and how it was him who had killed the aurors. They knew, however, that he hadn't killed Sirius...     Sirius...Even thinking his name hurt. But, fortunately, in the blissful ignorance of the dream world, he was able to not feel the pain. He didn't know this, however, as he didn't remember anything from his 'dream world'.     But enough of that. Harry Potter slowly, painfully, opened one eye to gaze weakly at the minister. He tried to make his mouth form words, but all that came out was a low croak.     The minister glared at the Boy-Who-Lived angrily. It was because of this boy that many of his plans came very close to failing. But they didn't. "Turned into a frog, have you?" he growled, his glare intensifying. "Or have you forgotten how to speak? Considering your marks in school, I'd guess the latter."     "You...went...to language...school?" Harry said softly, feeling as if his throat were being ripped apart.     "What do you mean! Explain!" The minister yelled loudly, his sudden outburst startling the guards.     "I...don't...remem...ber...you ever...using...advanced....terms..." Harry replied, trying to wet his dry mouth to stop the feeling of ripping his throat.     "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The minister yelled again, "AND STOP THAT CROAKING!"     "Water...." Harry said, his eyes slowly travelling to the right-hand guard, "I...need...water..."     The guard started moving towards the heavy iron door, but he was stopped by the minister. "And _why_ should we do anything for a monster like you?" he asked angrily.     Harry's eyes went unfocused for a moment, then they returned to normal, focusing on the Minister. "Because, I told you to." Harry growled in a cold voice full of hatred. "So...Go."     The Minister considered for but a moment. "No." He said cheerfully, knowing that the weak body in front of him couldn't do anything to him, if provoked.     "No?" Harry asked, his voice carrying an alien quality. Sounding almost...evil.     "No." Cornelius reiterated. "Go get it yourself. If you can even stand up, that is." Cornelius smirked.     "Why, thank you, Fudge." the person, who was definitely NOT Harry Potter said coldly, smirking slightly. And without saying another word, he rose up from the ground, his arm, broken, but healed over, because his captors hadn't bothered to fix it when they sent him in here, magically realigning itself, making a few crunching sounds. But this figure didn't even seem to notice the pain. His eyes turned from the brilliant emerald green, to a ugly shade of green, flecked with silver.     His smirk grew into an evil grin at the shocked expression on the Minister's face. "Didn't you ever wonder why his grades were so low in school? Except of course for the Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said slowly, forcing an evil tone to his voice. "Ah, seems your hospitality is lacking-" he started in the same tone, but he didn't manage the end of the sentence. An unearthly scream echoed through the Ministry of Magic, as if this creature were under the Cruciatus curse.     Harry's arm began to twist, but the creature did not seem to notice. "You have not seen the last of me. _Minister._" He growled out, his eyes slowly returning to the emerald green. "Release him. Or die a thousand....horrible...death.....ssss" He ended his proclamation with one last scream, Harry's arm gave another sharp twist, making a loud CRACK. Harry screamed, the evil gone from his voice. And collapsed.     Cornelius stared in shock at the body of the sixteen year old at his feet. He remembered what he had said. There were only two things he feared...Losing his position...and death.     After a last look at the unconsious boy, he turned around, and said to one of his guards. "Increase the protection around his cell. I don't want him breaking out."     "Yes Sir." Both of the guards said at the same time.     Cornelius Fudge was stepping out the door when he heard a soft whisper behind him.     _"The Murderer has awakened."_

* * *

  
**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

    I regret to inform you that you have been charged with the death of your godfather, Sirius Black. Usually, this would have gotten you an Order of Merlin, Third Class. But, due to an unfortunate turn of events, this is not so.     Mr. Pettigrew has been captured, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius Black has been found Not Guilty of all his crimes, and you will be charged with murder of an innocent citizen.     Mr. Malfoy, Senior, has pressed that you not have a trial, as all the evidence proves that you led Sirius to his death.     It was a mistake of me to send you back to your relatives, as your absence from the wizarding world was said to be proof of your crimes.     You will be picked up by 11 aurors tommorrow morning. You have been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban Prison. I will try to lower your sentence, but Mr. Malfoy is insistent that you finally be punished for your actions.     I believe this is a plot by Voldemort, for the Wizarding World to destroy itself.

-Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Harry Potter was lying on his bed, reading and re-reading the letter he had recieved from Albus Dumbledore. His mind couldn't make sense of it. How could they think he had killed Sirius? Why? But Dumbledore was right, the Ministry catching Peter Pettigrew at this time was much too coincidental. And the evidence? What evidence? He had at least five witnesses that Sirius was killed by that Lestrange....     "Voldemort must have had someone place evidence that I killed Sirus..." Harry muttered softly, "Lucius Malfoy must have...hang on..." Harry paused a moment. Lucius Malfoy must have used his considerable amount of wealth...or something, to get him out of that mess.     Harry hadn't been possessed by Voldemort again, after the first time, in the Ministry. Must be the wards placed around #4 Privet Drive that kept him from reaching Harry here. Harry glanced again at the letter, feeling anger rise up in him at the thought of those idiots in the Wizarding World, believing everything the Daily Prophet threw at them. He thought that people would have started to believe Dumbledore again, but this was not the case, however.     Harry was torn out of his thoughts at a loud knock at his door, which reverberated throughout the whole room. It wasn't yet nightfall, and no doubt his awful uncle Vernon wanted to make him do more gardening work. Harry touched a large bruise on his forearm, a result of his cousin, Dudley's bullying.     The knock sounded again, accompanied by a gruff voice this time. "What do you think you're doing? The garden work isn't finished yet! There are rocks all about!"     Harry felt his anger rise again. "Don't worry! I'll have it finished before I leave tommorrow!" Harry yelled back.     "And _where_ are you going?" his Uncle yelled, and opened the door harshly. "You're not to leave our house during the holidays, Petunia says." Vernon glared at Harry, "So? Answer me!"     Instead of answering, Harry shoved the letter into his Uncle's hand. "HAH! Killed someone, did you? should have known -"     "I DIDN'T KILL SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, his anger rising to a new point. His sadness for the loss of Sirius almost forgotten.     "Oh, you killed this, 'Sirius', just like you tried to kill Aunt Marge! Don't you deny it!" Vernon shouted, his red face clearly visible against the white walls of the smallest bedroom.     Harry's anger dissappeared from his face, his brilliant green eyes turning a murky grey. He began to seem like he was ageing rapidly, flecks of silver running through his hair, until his hair became totally silver. By this time, Uncle Vernon had stopped shouting, and was now looking fearfully at his nephew. "Y-y-you're n-n-not al-allowed to do m-magic out of Hogwarts!" he stuttered fearfully.     Harry, or what looked like Harry responded simply. "I'm not doing magic." He smirked. "His Excellency will be well pleased. As am I." Harry's features twisted into what was unmistakeably an evil grin, his murky grey eyes locked onto the large man in front of him. "You want to see magic? I'll show you-ARGH!" He broke off mid-sentence, allowing for a short scream, soft enough not to carry too far.     Harry's voice changed again, this time to take on a more meladramatic tone. "Now, now, Ishkah. You can't go killing _every_ muggle you lay your eyes on. Now can you?"     Harry's voice changed back to the first tone, dark, evil. "Yes, but-"     "_Silence_" Came another voice, changing in mid-sentence. "_The muggle is listening. And the Master has slipped into unconciousness. Your _subtle_ surfacing, Ishkah, was enough to do that to him._" the third voice sounded older, wiser.     "Murderer, if you please. I don't see why you insist on calling me that...." Ishkah replied, "But I see your point. The muggle must leave now." Harry's eyes, never changing from the murky grey of Ishkah's eyes, looked towards Vernon, glaring evilly. "I suggest you leave now. Muggle."     Vernon didn't need to be told twice. Any other day, Vernon would have just laughed it off, saying it was just a trick done by that little brat, Potter. But this could not be a trick. Vernon quickly rushed out the door, ignoring the cold laughter coming from Ishkah.     "Did you see him run? That was priceless." Ishkah stated firmly.     "_Yes...I just wish that the Master had been able to see it._" The elder said sadly, "_Argh...He's waking up. Ishkah, Murderer, Relinquish control. Now, or all of us will be doomed._"     "Very well. Your Excellency." the Murderer said, and let out a loud scream.

* * *

    Harry Potter awoke slowly, he was on the floor? Why? How did he get here? The last he remembered he was talking to Vernon and...He remembered what Vernon had said. "I didn't kill Sirius." Harry muttered as he again fell asleep, this time from exaustion, from what, he didn't know.

* * *

Harry was woken up from his sleep on the floor by eleven people entering his room. Needless to say, the room was pretty cramped. "Hey, you six, wait outside. The rest of you, spread around the room. We need more space." came a familiar voice. Harry looked up at the person standing in front of him. He knew this Auror. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.     "Hello, Professorrr." Harry said sleepily, slurring the words together. Harry glanced at the other Aurors, but there were none that he knew. "What brings you here?" Harry asked, his mind still sleepy, and in need of rest.     "I'm sorry, Harry. I have come to arrest you for the murder of Sirius Black." Moody said softly. At this, Harry came fully awake.     "I didn't kill him!" Harry yelled. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"     "I know, Harry. But I have been ordered -"     "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Harry yelled again, getting angrier and angrier. Harry could feel a familiar feeling inside him, he just couldn't remember what it was. Harry stopped yelling aloud, now just muttering under his breath, much like Kreacher did. What happened next, shocked the Aurors, inside his room, _and_ outside. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled. Flinging his hand at Alastor Moody. The Aurors in the room stood shocked for a moment, then started laughing as nothing happened.     All except Moody, who was slowly tilting backwards, his eyes glassy and unmoving. With a thud, he hit the ground, effectivly silencing the other Aurors. A flash of light, and Harry was moving. Ishkah's murky grey eyes dancing between the different people he didn't know. His short, silver hair ruffling as if in a breeze. The Aurors started shooting curses at him, but the Murderer dodged all of them, throwing curses back with his hands, unseen and unsuspected. The Aurors dropped like flies.     Reinforcements came in from outside, but they were dispatched just as quickly. The eleventh one, a Death Eater, apparated out after the last one had died.     "Foolish...." the Murderer muttered as he massaged his burning hand, his eyes watering from the strain of keeping them open. "I may have just destroyed...all the hope....the Wizarding world has left." the Murderer sat down heavily, not having the strength to stand up anymore. His hair turned back to black, all the power from him gone. "I hope...we can still...get them back...." He sighed, he looked through the window, seeing his reflection. Seeing the sickly green eyes glaring, powerlessly, back at him.     And the Murderer slept. Until such a time as he was needed again.

* * *

    Harry Potter woke up exausted. Again. He couldn't remember anything after he had started yelling at Moody, whose body was lying on his floor, staring open-eyed at the ceiling. _'I have to get out of here!'_ Harry thought immediately. They would certainly sentence him to death for this. Or at least several life-sentences.     As inviting as the bed seemed, Harry silently opened the door and stalked outside. He had checked the clock near his bed. It was almost midnight, it was a wonder that the Ministry of Magic hadn't sent anyone to check why the first Aurors hadn't come back yet.     As Harry neared the kitchen, he heard voices. Slowly, Harry looked through the door to the kitchen to see a couple of Auror's standing there. And more apparating in every moment. Two...Three...Five...Eight...     One of them looked in his direction. "There he is!" She yelled, pointing right at him. Harry stood shocked. But only for a moment. Harry ran as fast as he could. But it wasn't enough, however. The Aurors were apparating in front of him each time he got too far ahead, and he changed direction. Then they apparated again. He was tireing very fast, and them not at all.     Harry glanced behind him, three Aurors were chasing him. What happened to the others? Harry tripped on something, falling down hard, his left arm making a sickening 'pop' as it was dislocated. Harry got up immediately, and started running again. He wasn't concentrating on where he was going, and he suddenly found himself in a forest. He ran, glancing behind him to see no trace of the Aurors, and cradling his arm.     CRACK! Harry had run straight into a tree, breaking his already dislocated arm. Harry screamed, a mixture of intense pain, and frustration. As Harry was trying to stand up, the exaustion overtook him, and he blacked out.     Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, had subsequently been captured by the total of twenty-four Aurors chasing him. He was put into a Dementor Guarded holding cell, in the depths of the Ministry of Magic. One of the few whose Dementors hadn't revolted along with the ones in Azkaban Prison. His shoulder was put back into place, but nothing was done about his broken arm. He was left there for six months, with only the weak shadow of the Murderer for company, and all Ishkah could do, was to create a dream world for the Master, surviving on nothing but a loaf of bread a month...and all he had the strength for was to sleep.     **_*END FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

**_CURRENT TIME:_**

    "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The red-headed young man yelled, his blue eyes blazing in anger. The dark-robed man jumped out of the way of the bright green blast of light, a mask he was wearing slipping slightly as he crashed into one of the myriad trees around him. He was a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord Voldemort's minions. The Death Eater reached up to replace his mask, but his slip in concentration allowed the boy to throw a cruciatus curse at him.     The youth smirked, eyes dancing with happiness that he had cought another Death Eater. Another of the men who had turned is former best-friend so evil. "Avada Kedavra!" He said again, this time softer, more like a proclamation.     The Death Eater was blasted further into the ground as the green light slammed into him, and his eyes went dull, and lifeless. The youth watched as the life flowed away from this evil man in satisfaction. He was rudely interrupted by a sad voice.     "I am dissapointed in you, Ronald."     "I don't care, Dumbledore." Ronald Weasley replied coldly. "All I want is revenge against these _murderers_ for the death of my best-friend."     "Harry is not dead, Ronald, he's just changed." Dumbledore replied carefully.     "Harry would never kill _anyone_!" Ronald yelled back, his anger showing in his dull, blue eyes. "Either he was under Imperius, or he was tortured to insanity! Obviously, the first cannot be so, so that leaves the second!"     "When he was found, there was no trace of any torture on him. All he suffered was a dislocated shoulder, and a broken arm." Dumbledore said quietly. "As much as I would wish otherwise, Harry _did_ kill those Aurors. But," The elderly continued quickly when he saw Ronald's mouth open in protest, "He may have had a very good reason to do what he did."     "Oh he had a good reason! He didn't want to spend the rest of his life shadowed by Dementors!" Ronald yelled again, his voice rising to a louder pitch. "If only _you_ had tried to convince the court that the evidence was planted, then-"     "It wouldn't have done much, they would not have believed me anyway."     "-Harry wouldn't _be_ in this situation!" Ronald continued, ignoring Dumbledore completely, just ranting about how he could have saved Harry.     "Mr. Weasley, I hope that you can keep quiet, there _are_ Death Eaters in this forest, after all." Dumbledore asked quietly.     "LET THEM COME!" Ronald yelled as loud as he could, but apparantly it wasn't loud enough. "SONORUS!" Ronald yelled, pointing his wand at his throat.     Albus Dumbeldore looked on, shocked, as he watched a sixth-year Hogwarts student cast a spell that was usually reserved for seventh-years only. Where would he have learned the spell anyway?     Ronald started choking, his spell having gone wrong, his throat totally closed, not allowing any air through. Ronald fell to the floor, gripping his throat, trying to get some air. And blacked out.

* * *

_

RONALD WEASLEY FOUND DEAD IN THE DARK FOREST

  
    Ronald Weasley, 16, was found, dead, in the dark forest on the Hogwarts grounds last night, the 20th of January. Details of his death are being witheld until researchers can work out what happened. A Death Eater, was also found dead, by Avada Kedavra, almost three metres away. 
_Priori Incantatem_ revealed that Ronald Weasley's last spell was the Sonorus charm. Investigation is underway to see if this is what had killed him._

     Hermione Granger set down the Daily Prophet on the Gryffindor house table. The news had come a bit of a shock to her, first Harry, then Ron...     When Ron had gone off to get revenge, Hermione half wanted to go with him, but she stopped herself, she was a prefect. And she couldn't defeat full-grown wizards with the meagre knowledge that she had, could she? So she sat back, and read all about what Ron was doing in the Daily Prophet. Several times, Ron got close to being caught, and sentenced for the use of Avada Kedavra on a fellow human being, but he had escaped, every time.     Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table, to see Dumbledore frown at something in the Daily Prophet. She looked back to her copy, realizing that she had had that for almost a week. She picked up a second copy, one that had just arrived moments earlier, and read the front headline.

    

_HARRY POTTER ESCAPES FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

     Harry Potter, 16, Escaped from his cell in the Ministry of Magic late yesterday afternoon. He left behind the dead body of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, saying that he had been warned, along with two other bodies.     Before his unfortunate...demise...Cornelius Fudge set researchers to work on 'Single Tribes' as he called them. But apparantly, the information he recieved was not what he expected.     Several times, Cornelius expressed his concern to the press that Harry Potter may have been one of these 'Singe Tribes' but all evidence points away from this theory.     But nothing dims the fact that Harry Potter has escaped, and is on the run, no doubt trying to reach his Master. This reporter thinks that he may already have reached Voldemort by now, and hates to think what their combined power would be like.

     When she finished reading, she glanced up at the teacher's table again, to see the headmaster stand up. "I have a few announcements to make." he said slowly, waiting for the students to quiet down so he could speak. "As you must have heard, Harry Potter has escaped from the Ministry of Magic. But, more important issues must be discussed. I have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort will be planning to attack, and kill everyone inside, Hogwarts."     A frightened chill ran through everyone in the, considerably large, room. "Therefore, all classes will take place within your common rooms, and new temporary class times will be drawn up, to be seen in your commonroom. No one will be allowed to leave their commonroom until the attack has taken place, and Voldemort has been thwarted." Dumbledore said in a monotonous voice. "Also, all exams, excepting NEWTs have been canceled. That includes OWLs, which will be taken next year. Commonrooms will be magically expanded to allow meals, which will be brought to you. Dismissed."

* * *

**_CURRENT TIME:_**

     Ishkah sat down heavily on the dark, moonlit grass of the Fobidden Forest. He heard a long howl in the distance. Glancing skyward, he set his eyes on the full moon, staring at it, as if spellbound. (No pun intended.) The howl sounded again, this time more angrily.      Ishkah tried to let the darkness wash over him, as he had done many times before. Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes, and hung his head. The werewolf was coming towards him, he had gathered that much from the second howl, but without Jaaridan he couldn't distinguish it from any other howl. Only his memory served him.     A low growl disturbed his thoughts, he glanced up at the red-eyed beast standing, before him, it's silvery grey fur glistening in the moonlight. Ishkah smirked slightly, he concentrated on the image of the werewolf, expecting a transformation almost instantly. He was, however, dissappointed. He opened his grey, human, eyes and stared fearfully at the werewolf.     His escape from the Ministry of Magic was spectacular, but it had left him weakened. But not like before, six months ago...Ishkah shook his head, he was getting sidetracked. Without the Beast, he could only become a panther, but it would have to do. Unless...     He tried again to let the darkness wash over him, to allow the Master to again take control. But this time, he had something different in mind. Yet, as soon as his eyes closed, the werewolf charged, growling angrily at this tresspasser in his land. A flash of light, and the werewolf flinched backwards.

* * *

    Remus Lupin had not had the time to take his Wolfsbane potion on this fateful night. The effects of having taken it every night a week before the full moon allowed him to keep his mind under control. But, unfortunately, not so his body. Just like Harry's third year, he tried to force the werewolf's mind to run straight into the forest when he transformed, just outside Hogwarts Castle.     But fate, it seemed, was not to be so nice. The instant he stepped foot into the forest, he caught Harry's scent. _This is _definately_ not good._ He thought to himself, as the werewolf form let loose a loud, long howl, and started loping towards the human scent.     And there, in a clearing deep within the forest, was Harry Potter. He had hung his head, as if in defeat of something, his black hair covering his face. The werewolf let loose a low growl, preparing to jump and bite Harry.     Harry looked up, the werewolf hesitated. Harry had silver, no, grey eyes. A color so grey it almost seemed that he was blind. Remus snatched his chance to try taking over the werewolf's mind, to stop it from attacking Harry. But then Harry closed his eyes, rocking backwards slightly, which was all the werewolf needed. It sprang like a spring. (excuse the bad pun.) But before the werewolf even reached him, a great, bright flash of white hot light surrounded the clearing, making the werewolf flinch backwards, and blinding it for a moment.     When the wolf's eyes readjusted, it saw, there, where Harry had been, a brilliant, red and gold phoenix. It's bright green eyes flaming, as if on fire. The phoenix let out a trill, more like an undignified squawk, but Remus understood it perfectly, why, he did not know.     _~Hello, Professor Lupin.~_

* * *

     Harry opened his eyes slowly, feeling a slight pressure behind them. His eyes were met by a rapidly retreating whiteness, quickly revealing a sight which he hadn't laid eyes on for months...     The sight of Hogwarts, The greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world.     He lowered his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was standing in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by trees and overlooked by a bright, full, moon. It was then, that he noticed the werewolf cowering at the edge of the clearing, as if in pain. It's eyes opened slightly, red eyes blazing in anger.     Harry knew this werewolf though. _Either he REALLY hates me, or he forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion._ Harry thought as Remus Lupin, or Moony, growled. Harry decided that now was the time to do something.     _~Hello, Professor Lupin.~_ Harry said, but what actually came out schocked him. If he didn't know better, Harry would have thought Fawkes had just flown into the clearing. Moony looked shocked as well, not from the trill, but from what appeared to be a phoenix, sitting right in front of him, Harry realized. The shock wore off quickly, however. Moony growled again, and pounced, claws outstretched, jaws open wide, ready to scratch and bite Harry as soon as it got the chance.     _TELL HIM TO STOP!_     _~STOP!~_ Harry yelled, or tried to, it instead coming out as a loud trill, not caring where the voice in his head had come from. The werewolf faltered slightly, just for a second.     _ANIMA WERIVA!_ The voice in his head yelled at him. Harry, not knowing what it was supposed to do, lifted up his hand - Wing, he told himself, - and yelled, in a phoenix trill, _~ANIMA WERIVA!_     Harry was blasted backwards by the force of the magic, slamming painfully into one of the hundreds of trees behind him. The blast had hit Moony as well. Harry felt his body change from that of a phoenix back to his human form - Black hair, and emerald green eyes.     _Well done, Master...._ And Harry fainted.

* * *

     Harry slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light. He slowly sat up, his broken arm throbbing painfully. Carefully, Harry looked around at the white walls of the Hogwarts infirmary. _Not here again!_ Harry thought ruefully to himself, _I wonder why they let me out?_     _*We escaped, Master.*_     "WHO ARE YOU!?" Harry yelled, annoyed at this tiny voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like the Hogwarts sorting hat. After thinking that thought, Harry quickly reached up to feel if the hat was there. It wasn't.     _*KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, WOULD YOU!?*_ The voice shouted in his head, _*My name is Ishkah, and I am the one responsible for your recent incarceration, but-*_     "YOU ARE _WHAT!?_" Harry yelled again, knowing his voice was echoing off the white walls.     _*I SAID SHUT UP! Just think what you want to say to me and I can hear it! As loud as you want-OOOOOUUUUUWWWWW!!! THAT HURT!*_ Harry had experimented, and yelled 'WHO ARE YOU' at least 100 times louder than a howler.     _Heh, sorry._ Harry thought to Ishkah. _So who ARE you anyway?_     _*I already said that, Master, I am Ishkah. You may also call me the Murderer.*_ the voice replied coldly, _*And you should know, this thought communication does nothing to improve my evil demeanor.*_     _Huh, yeah right._     _*SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL...I'll...*_     _You'll _what_, exactly?_     _*You have company.*_ Was all Ishkah replied. Harry glanced up, as he had been looking downwards, eyes closed. And he saw someone he had never wanted to see again.     "_Albus Dumbledore._" Harry hissed.

* * *

_**A/N:** And voila, here is your super chapter, with side of prologue._

If you find any mistakes, please tell me!

Thanks alot,  
-Hilel. 


End file.
